


Kiss Kiss

by BlueNeutrino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e16 Shadow, Episode: s05e01 Sympathy for the Devil, Episode: s06e10 Caged Heat, F/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rough Kissing, highly sexual and predatory Meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: Meg's had all three boys. Only one is her favorite.





	

Sam tastes of fear, and it’s fucking delicious. Hot skin salty on her tongue, boy-soft cheek split open and dripping with blood. She can smell the adrenaline. He’s getting aroused despite himself, but then, fear can be a turn on. All tied up at her mercy, and she thinks – maybe – he kinda likes it, some twisted fantasy he’s been harboring since they met on that roadside. Every gasp of protest, every writhing muscle as he recoils is laced with undertones of pleasure, and she’s gonna give it to him good.

“You wanna have fun?" he snarls, defiant. "Go ahead, then. I’m a little tied up right now.” Fuck, yeah. That’s an invitation she’ll take.

Dean interrupts them before she has chance to get to his mouth, but it doesn’t matter. One day she’s gonna get to know that body from the inside, and she’s gonna take him apart.

*

God, you can tell they’re brothers. Dean’s got that same look of disgust in his eyes, undercut with that hint of fear that really makes her wet. Delectable cupid’s-bow lips, defiantly pinched tight, but he’s gonna pucker up because she’ll make him. She grips his jaw tight and leans in.

His mouth is stubborn, refusing to open until she brutalises it with her tongue, but it’s not like there’s much he can do while he’s held down. She thinks, maybe, he could like it even more than Sam, if that kick of adrenaline is anything to go by. His face contorts in revulsion even as she feels his body responding, and damn, it feels good.

She watches the shock play out on his face as she pulls away. He tries to play it off with snark, “What is that, peanut butter?” but she knows. Sam’s always been her boy, but there’s a lingering curiosity at how Dean would taste, and damn, he’s as sweet as she dreamed.

*

Naïve prude of an angel, Clarence. He’s gonna be easy. Too shocked that he’s kissing a filthy whore of a demon to notice her reaching for his angel blade – and _god_ she wishes that were a euphemism, but maybe some other time, if they both survive this. He’s more receptive than the brothers, lips parting in curiosity as he lets her in. Tastes better, too. She’d been expecting salt – why should an angel taste good to a demon? – but actually he’s sweet. Fresh, even, and it leaves a pleasant aftertaste in her mouth as she pulls away.

Then he does something that takes her by surprise. He kisses her back.

There’s no restraint there. It’s all passion, tongue down her throat and hands in her hair as he pushes her up against the wall, and _fuck yes_ it’s so, so good. She’s left gasping for breath when he finally pulls away, head spinning as she briefly forgets what they’re even doing here. It sounds like something straight out of a supernatural porno: leave it to an angel to kiss a demon senseless. (And _oh, if he could do more than kiss her…_ )

Meg’s had all three boys, but Castiel – her Clarence – is by far her favorite.


End file.
